


Local

by castielsass



Series: Spideypool Kink Prompts [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Scar Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/pseuds/castielsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spideypool prompt ‘ Peter learns to know Wade’s scars and Wade is shy and nervous’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local

The biggest scar digs deep into Wade’s stomach, wraps upwards around Wade’s throat, slinks down his spine. Peter traces it with the tip of a light finger, slipping over the dents and cracked scar tissue, following the purple streak to where it breaks up over the curve of Wade’s buttocks, down to wrap low around the spur of his hip. It’s as if every other scar on his body intersects with it, branching off into smaller, thin red lines, dips and crevices covering perfect muscle.Wade hunches forward, the curve of his spine leaching embarrassment and nervous into Peter’s skin where he touches him. Peter brushes his lips over Wade’s soft clavicle, the tip of his tongue damps the crack of an older, pink scar. 

There’s a familiar path Peter followed whenever Wade allows him to do this. He begins at the big scar, traces the deep etch of it up over Wade’s stomach. It’s purple and pink, rough with scar tissue under his tongue. He followed it upward, like a road map to Wade’s nipple where another scar wraps, almost beautiful around the bud of his nipple, like someone had tried to cut it off and had not succeeded. Peter lavishes it with his tongue and mouth, pressing softness and care, affection burning through his veins. He pushes love into every crevice of Wade’s body, each scar caused by hate and rough treatment gets kisses, a gentle touch. Every bump, dip, crack in the skin caused by the cancer’s constant ebb and flow gets lighter care, a butterfly kiss, a cool cloth laid over the painful parts. 

Peter lays Wade down on his ratty couch and wraps cool washclothes over the back of his neck, the rise of his chest. He smoothes numbing cream that he keeps cool in the fridge over the red, angry parts of him. Peter kneels between his legs and follows the familiar curve of a scar in the inside of Wade’s thigh, like someone shoved a broken glass into the flesh. He licks warmth over it, knowing that it doesn’t hurt although it is red and deep. Wade’s chest is red, burning hot in embarrassment under the cool of the washcloth, but he doesn’t stop Peter. There’s something it the treatment that makes him feel like every scar is being remade, where once there was anger and violence now there is affection and care.


End file.
